Muscle Death Is Only the Beginning
by Irish.Hierophant
Summary: This is a filler on how House started his addicting to vicodin. Cuddy is in here too but not as a pairing. This is the first time I am writing a fan fic for this fandom many more to come. Please Review.


**Discaimer:** House, M.D. and its characters do not belong to me. Unfortunately, neither does Hugh Laurie; if he did, I'd be playing with him instead of this keyboard.

**Muscle Death is Only the Beginning**

Gregory House laid in his hospital bed starring at his right thigh. He felt as if his eyes were playing a trick on him, but he could feel the pain of no longer having a thigh muscle throughout his body. He started to hope that Socrates and Rene Descartes were right when they said that our senses were faulty and we should not rely on them. He wanted to wake up from this horrible dream, but Cuddy walked into the room when he started to rub his hand lightly over his thigh's bandages.

"You coaxed her into making this call?" House said to her in a ferocious tone. He didn't want an answer from her at this time.

Cuddy kept her jaw strong. "I only told her about removing the muscle when I suggested it to you. She decided to make the call on her own accord. I only agreed."

"Right! Like she has the medical knowledge to make that call!" He screamed back in a sarcastic tone.

"It is not my fault you made her your medical proxy!" Cuddy said holding back the tears. She felt guilty.

"Well I guess I picked someone who lacks brains just like the doctor who suggested to lop off body parts because she didn't find the different alternative as effective!" He screamed with noticeable pain. The breathing tube that was used during surgery made his throat raspy and the screaming didn't help. He knew for sure that it wasn't Cuddy's entire fault. He picked Stacy as his medical proxy because he figured that the love of his life would follow his medical wishes. Of course, he never would have guessed that she would go behind the back of his logic and make the call to get rid of his dead muscle tissue.

Cuddy recollected the tears that were asking to roll down her cheeks. She thanked God for not letting one drop. "Where is she now?" House refused to answer. "Well?" She said in a strong tone.

"She went back to the apartment after I woke up." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"She did what was best for you." She said hoping that they haven't broken up over this, but knowing House he will soon.

"Can you just leave me alone?" He said rubbing his leg even though he was causing more pain. Cuddy left the room and headed to her office.

_Two weeks later…_

House sat in the chair in front of Cuddy's desk. He wanted to go back to his half empty apartment and find a good cane. He hated the fact that he needed to use crutches because they had drawn unwanted attention.

Cuddy waltzed into her office with a prescription bottle in her hand. "There. You are going through these faster than you should. I don't want you to become an addict." She said handing the little orange bottle to him.

"I am beginning to feel more pain throughout the day." He said with a grumble.

"Then you will begin to grow an immunity the way you keep taking the drugs." She said while seating herself behind her desk. "I know it is hard to adjust to these changes. But, starting off by breaking up with the only person that loved you and becoming a vicodin junkie is not a good way to cope with your problems."

"Problems you created." He said in a very serious matter.

"I am sorry that I helped you become better! I am sorry that Stacy made the right choice! You know that holding grudges is one of your nasty habits and it is beginning to annoy me!" She said holding her forehead in her hands.

House grasped one of his crutches and stood up. He leaned on the crutch while he opened the prescription bottle.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy said lifting her head.

"Beginning a new habit" House said popping a vicodin in his mouth. He pocketed the bottle and headed towards the office doors with only one crutch under his arm.


End file.
